


Зеркало

by dunkelgrau



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen, Implied Gayness All Over The Place, M/M, Post-Canon, but not really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Просто очередное собрание общества волшебников, ничего необычного.
Relationships: John Childermass/John Segundus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Зеркало

История эта, случившаяся зимой 1819 года, могла бы наделать куда больше шума в прессе, если бы произошла не так близко к Сочельнику. Так уж сложилось, что люди имеют обыкновение сопровождать праздники происшествиями различной степени трагичности — по-видимому, исключительно для соблюдения в мире равновесия. Таким образом курьёзный случай, произошедший на внеочередном собрании Йоркского учёного общества волшебников, был вытеснен с передовиц газет на третью страницу странным происшествием в лондонском театре. О нём, впрочем, было сказано столько, что во избежание пущей траты времени более ни о Лондоне, ни о театре в этой истории речи не будет.

Расписание встреч Йоркского общества в целом имело весьма спорадический характер, поскольку вернувшаяся в мир магия была ещё слишком юна, свежа и плохо изучена, чтобы возвращать её в привычные для волшебников того времени теоретические рамки. Общество порой собиралось в настолько неожиданном составе, что им с трудом представлялась возможность сойтись хотя бы в списке вопросов на повестке дня. Приглашения рассылались по почте, с курьерами или даже самым что ни на есть волшебным способом, через зеркала и надписи в облаках. Члены общества являлись к месту собрания пешим ходом, верхом, в каретах, а однажды даже через дымоход (роль первооткрывателя в этой области принадлежала некоему сэру Томасу Шарпу, баронету, которого чрезвычайно волновали альтернативные методы путешествий). При такой неразберихе сложно было выделить хотя бы подобие системы, однако даже в этом хаосе было своё незыблемое исключение.

Миссис Арабелла Стрэндж раз в год устраивала званый приём. Начинался он ранним зимним утром, когда было слышно, как хрустит под копытами лошадей замёрзшая под тонким снегом трава, и заканчивался, как правило, далеко заполночь. Местом проведения обычно было поместье Джонатана Стрэнджа, которое даже спустя прошедшее с его исчезновения время всё ещё казалось его обитателям пустым. Миссис Стрэндж пристально наблюдала за деятельностью Йоркского общества, и с помощью своих компаньонок, — леди Поул и мисс Грейстил, — ухитрялась разослать приглашения даже в самые забытые Богом уголки света. Разумеется, не все приглашённые в конечном итоге являлись на эти собрания; но те, кто приходил, ещё долго пересказывали друг другу новые заклинания, спорили о толкованиях Книги Короля и делали ставки на предельное число жён чародея Винкулюса. В последнем, впрочем, так никто до сих пор и не преуспел, поскольку чародей Винкулюс вёл весьма специфический образ жизни, с коим стороннему наблюдателю оставалось только смириться.

Одним из тех, кто исправно посещал каждый из этих приёмов, был мистер Джон Сегундус. Приглашение всякий раз заставало мистера Сегундуса врасплох и вводило в некоторое смятение, поскольку находившийся в ведении мистера Сегундуса Старкросс-Холл отнимал у волшебника всё его время. Получив очередное письмо от миссис Стрэндж, мистер Сегундус последовательно паниковал, отчаивался и впадал в тяжкие раздумья. В конце концов он выуживал из гардероба что-нибудь, что ещё могло сойти за подобающее случаю платье и не казалось при этом антиквариатом, долго и укоризненно смотрел в зеркало, щурясь на проступавшую с каждым годом всё заметнее седину, вздыхал и собирался в дорогу. По мере приближения к поместью Стрэнджа его настроение улучшалось, и вечер мистер Сегундус, неспособный долго пребывать в мрачном расположении духа, неизменно посвящал внимательнейшим беседам с коллегами по цеху, стабильно прираставшим семейством мистера Хонифута и самой миссис Стрэндж.

В тот раз всё шло привычным чередом. Мистер Сегундус уже успел пообщаться с изрядно подвыпившим доктором Фокскастлом, имевшим свой взгляд на то, как правильнее разговаривать с луговыми цветами, пережил свои дежурные десять секунд паники под взглядом хозяйки дома, переживая, не торчат ли на рукаве его сюртука нитки, и в данный момент пытался распробовать исключительно сухое шампанское, что разносили два выглядевших потерянными слуги. И у мистера Сегундуса было отчего-то крайне неспокойно на душе.

С присущей ему скромностью Джон Сегундус не считал каким-то особенным даром то, что был способен увидеть магию — не почувствовать, не заподозрить её присутствие, а в буквальном смысле увидеть глазами. Заклинания молчания расцветали розами на губах околдованных людей, заклинания невидимости топорщились зеркальными перьями, заклинания забвения оплетали людские головы лениво колыхавшимися без всякого ветра маками — и мистеру Сегундусу не требовалось усилия, чтобы это разглядеть. Скорее, ему требовалось усилие, чтобы игнорировать магию; джентльмена, открыто рассматривающего что-то над головой у незнакомой леди, могли неправильно понять. Однако здесь и теперь мистер Сегундус не мог разглядеть источник своего беспокойства.

Его не покидало ощущение того, что за ним наблюдали.

Ощущение это, как бы непривычно и неуместно оно ни было, самым парадоксальным образом не казалось мистеру Сегундусу враждебным. Это было пусть пристальное, но осторожное внимание, столь аккуратно касавшееся сознания волшебника, что тот не мог различить за ним чьего-либо конкретного присутствия. Он осознал, что слишком увлекся процессом, лишь когда подошедшая миссис Хонифут участливо предложила мистеру Сегундусу присесть. Мистер Сегундус был в крайней степени смущен её заботой и поспешил заверить даму, что его бледность и остановившийся взгляд не были симптомами недомогания.

Миссис Хонифут не поверила, но и не возразила, за что мистер Сегундус был ей благодарен. Он отпил из своего бокала, отвлекаясь на заливисто смеявшуюся леди Поул (само зрелище до сих пор казалось ему необычным и оттого крайне приятным), и вдруг понял, что видит своего наблюдателя краем глаза. Мистер Сегундус замер, стараясь не оборачиваться, и присмотрелся к тени, маячившей в дальнем углу гостиной, у входа на галерею.

Джентльмен, смотревший на мистера Сегундуса, был высоким, темноволосым и темноглазым. На его мертвенно-белом лице не было никакого выражения, что показалось мистеру Сегундусу в высшей степени подозрительным. Что-то было очень странным в этом бледном джентльмене, словно от всех присутствовавших в зале людей его отделяла незримая стена. Он стоял, замерев с не донесённым до губ бокалом шампанского, ещё секунду, а затем просто шагнул куда-то в сторону, моментально исчезая из виду. Мистер Сегундус ещё долго пытался высмотреть его лицо в толпе, однако вскоре отказался от этой затеи, рассудив, что при таком скоплении волшебников опасаться ему было нечего — да и случай развеять тревогу наверняка ещё представится.

Он ошибался.

После шампанского, шумного обсуждения новостей и не менее шумного примирения между станом “норрелитов” и станом “стрэнджистов”, без которого на памяти мистера Сегундуса не проходило ни одно собрание, наступил благостный час затишья. Мистер Сегундус с удовольствием послушал, как мисс Грейстил рассказывала сэру Томасу Шарпу свою теорию перемещения между континентами посредством связи между двумя конкретными зеркалами. Поодаль от него кто-то страшным шёпотом возвещал о том, что видел на приёме самого Короля-Ворона (на это сердце мистера Сегундуса тревожно стукнуло не в такт), откровенно веселившегося за счёт собравшихся и ругавшего шампанское (здесь мистер Сегундус склонялся к мнению о том, что кто-то просто наткнулся на незримо присутствовавшего в доме Винкулюса). Младшая мисс Хонифут со свойственной ей ажитацией переводила с листа публикацию некоего дона Антонио Марконе, который, на взгляд мисс Хонифут, писал о причудах английской магии самым неподобающим образом и без всякого на то права.

Мистер Сегундус не слышал, как к нему подошла миссис Стрэндж. Он это почувствовал, как чувствуют приближение шторма, с той лишь разницей, что супруга одного из величайших волшебников эпохи не несла в себе враждебности.

— Вы скучаете, — тихо сказала Арабелла, коснувшись его плеча.

Мистер Сегундус позволил себе начать возражать, однако, наткнувшись на сочувственный взгляд миссис Стрэндж, умолк.

— Всё ещё пишете свою книгу? — невесело улыбнулась она.

— Боюсь, я нескоро её закончу, — опустив глаза, пробормотал мистер Сегундус. — Мистер Стрэндж — личность слишком…

— ...странная? — приподняла брови Арабелла, и в её глазах блеснула ирония.

— ...насыщенная, — после секундной заминки подобрал слово мистер Сегундус. — Я всё ещё работаю с его перепиской и заметками на полях книг. Это колоссальный пласт неизученного, миссис Стрэндж. Порой я нахожу себя в совершеннейшем замешательстве, пытаясь в ней разобраться. К тому же… — Он умолк на полуслове, понимая, что может прозвучать бестактно.

— К тому же, у Джонатана отвратительный почерк, — понимающе закончила за него Арабелла.

— Да, — чувствуя неимоверное облегчение от того, что не он это произнёс вслух, выдохнул мистер Сегундус.

Его честность вызвала у Арабеллы искреннюю улыбку, которая показалась мистеру Сегундусу похожей на вспышку бенгальского огня: яркую, но недолговечную.

— Спасибо вам, Джон, — сказала миссис Стрэндж.

— Я ещё не написал даже половины, — запротестовал было мистер Сегундус, но Арабелла остановила его жестом.

— Не за это, — проговорила она. — А за то, что вы, не задумываясь, всё ещё говорите о Джонатане в настоящем времени.

Она ещё раз ободряюще прикоснулась к его плечу и пошла к другим гостям, оставив мистера Сегундуса наедине со своим недопитым шампанским и предательски кольнувшей сердце тоской. Волшебник ещё некоторое время смотрел в свой бокал, и, поразмыслив, тихо поднялся на галерею. Там, в переплетении рыжего света свечей и чернильно-синих теней, которые, казалось, просачивались с улицы сквозь ставни, он на миг почувствовал себя свободным — от чужого присутствия, внимания, разговоров и всей той дребедени, которой обычно заканчивались все большие приёмы в независимости от уровня владения магией собравшихся.

Ему действительно нравились приёмы миссис Стрэндж. Но спустя определённое время в глазах начинало пестрить от чужой магии, а при взгляде на чудесную, понимающую хозяйку дома его начинал пробирать могильный холод, влёкший за собой привкус болотной воды на языке, словно он чувствовал чьи-то страшные, чужие воспоминания, намертво привязанные к снегопаду за окном и фантомному звону колоколов за стенами особняка...

— Джон Сегундус, — проговорил тяжёлый, низкий голос с явным йоркширским акцентом, и задумавшийся мистер Сегундус едва не выронил бокал.

Обернувшись, он к своему вящему изумлению обнаружил, что ниша с большим зеркалом, мимо которой он проходил, содержала в себе не только зеркало. То, что он сперва принял за тень, было человеком — тем самым джентльменом, который наблюдал за ним со второго этажа. Джентльмен сделал шаг вперёд, к ближайшему канделябру, и быстрым движением провёл ладонью над огнём одной из свечей. Словно повинуясь этому жесту, на его щеке проступила тонкая серебристая линия шрама, и джентльмен криво улыбнулся.

— Чилдермасс?! — потрясённо воскликнул мистер Сегундус.

Чародей поклонился, и в этом поклоне было гораздо больше насмешки, чем это было принято в любом приличном обществе. Мистер Сегундус жадно изучал его взглядом, дивясь тому, как же сложно было узнать Джона Чилдермасса в том безукоризненно одетом, чисто выбритом и аккуратно подстриженном джентльмене, которым он предстал здесь и сейчас. Чилдермасса и раньше сложно было назвать простым слугой; в дни, когда он ещё состоял на службе у мистера Норрелла, Чилдермасс позволял себе прерывать беседы лордов, критиковать в лицо действия генералов или даже поправлять расчёты собственного хозяина. Однако же особенно диким всё это казалось оттого, что Чилдермасс никогда не брился особенно чисто, носил длинные волосы и, по всей видимости, из идейных соображений не надевал новой одежды. С его буйным видом и заметным акцентом Чилдермасс словно воплощал все суеверия и старую магию севера. Сей же час он выглядел вполне респектабельным членом общества — если не брать в расчёт шрам на лице, от которого Чилдермасс умело отводил чужие взгляды тихой, едва ощутимой даже для мистера Сегундуса магией.

— Где вы были? — выпалил мистер Сегундус, на миг забыв об учтивости.

За всё это время Чилдермасс посетил собрания Йоркского общества всего лишь пару раз. В Старкросс-Холл время от времени приходили краткие, написанные удивительно литературным в своей лаконичности языком письма Чилдермасса, сообщавшие о случаях колдовства или новых заклинаниях, но никогда не содержавшие ни обратного адреса, ни каких-либо почтовых отметок. Мистер Сегундус по-своему любил эту странную одностороннюю переписку, однако же, когда попытался вызвать видение Чилдермасса в сосуде с водой, чтобы восполнить пробелы в своём понимании ситуации и хоть немного уравнять роли рассказчика и слушателя в их корреспонденции, потерпел крах. В конце концов, предел существовал даже у терпения мистера Сегундуса.

Чилдермасс, казалось, совершенно не обиделся на такой грубый вопрос.

— Я дочитал ту версию Книги, копию которой оставил в Йорке, — спокойным, напевно рокочущим, как стылое море, голосом проговорил он. — И, скажем так… взялся за частные исследования. Я был в Генуе, где мастер, делающий зеркала, рассказывал мне небылицы о парящих в отражениях замках. Я был в Неаполе, где видел сожжённую сельскую церковь, из-под которой до сих пор иногда кто-то плачет. Я был в окрестностях Замка Вырванных Ока и Сердца и имел честь видеть его хозяйку с безопасного расстояния… И я знаю кратчайшие пути в места, о которых пока не имею возможности рассказать.

Он мог бы и продолжить свой напевный перечень чудес, подумал мистер Сегундус, глядя на Чилдермасса. Без шуток, просто перечисляя места — и забавляясь при этом непониманием собеседника. Это не было обидным, однако мистер Сегундус ощутил в себе некое тянущее чувство; это не была в полной мере зависть, ревность или тоска. Это было ощущение _отсутствия_ , словно сам мистер Сегундус только внешне казался целым существом, а на поверку был лишён чего-то важного в самой своей сердцевине. Чего-то, нехватку чего могла восполнить только настоящая магия, наверное.

— И вы вернулись, чтобы рассказать другим о том, что нашли, — полуутвердительно проговорил он.

— Нет, — спокойно сказал Чилдермасс. — Я пришёл, чтобы выкрасть вас.

То, с какой простотой было высказано это заявление, заставило мистера Сегундуса оторопеть.

— Позвольте, — справившись с охватившим его волнением, строго сказал мистер Сегундус. — Не хотите же вы сказать, что уведёте меня Дорогами Короля неведомо куда на вечные века!

— Разумеется, я рассчитываю вернуть вас обратно. Завтра, с рассветом, — отвечал Чилдермасс. И, подумав, прибавил: — Или через сотню лет, в этом же месте, однако же могу с точностью вас заверить, что это произойдёт на рассвете.

— Хотите сказать, что вы не знаете? — слабо улыбнулся мистер Сегундус.

То, как Чилдермасс смеялся, было похоже на всю магию, которую он творил: дикую, понятную всему простому люду и совершенно не терпевшую условностей. Чилдермасс жмурил глаза и без всякого стеснения хохотал, запрокинув голову, пусть негромко, но очень искренне — так, что это имело гораздо больший шанс оскорбить собравшееся в особняке общество, нежели любые его заклинания. Мистеру Сегундусу было немного не по себе от того, как неожиданно естественно это выглядело.

— Хотите сказать, — всё ещё смеясь, сказал чёрный чародей, — что вам самому не интересно узнать?..

На самом деле, мистеру Сегундусу было очень интересно. Ему было интересно узнать, как звучало заклинание, которым Чилдермасс скрывал шрамы. Ему было интересно узнать, куда на самом деле вели дороги за зеркалом за спиной бывшего слуги. А ещё ему было интересно узнать, было ли мороком или, напротив, отсутствием оного то, что в коротко остриженных волосах чародея запутались вороньи перья. Однако мистер Сегундус был слишком хорошо воспитан — и слишком хорошо научен горьким опытом, — чтобы пробовать определить реальность последнего на ощупь.

Чилдермасс молча протянул руку раскрытой ладонью вверх. В тот момент смеялись лишь его глаза — но это была не та вечная насмешка над человеческой глупостью, которую мистер Сегундус привык видеть в глазах чародея; это были отблески какого-то совершенно иного, безрассудного веселья. Мистер Сегундус колебался лишь мгновение.

Чилдермасс невольно хмыкнул, вскинув брови, когда в его ладонь лёг тонкий перочинный нож. Чародей перехватил его за лезвие, взвесил в ладони и вопросительно взглянул на мистера Сегундуса.

— Я должен был проверить, — смущённо признался волшебник, забирая нож. — Как вы знаете, фейри не могут дотрагиваться до холодного железа, и…

— Вы подумали, что я только притворяюсь человеком? — уточнил Чилдермасс.

Мистер Сегундус спрятал нож в кармане сюртука и, обращаясь главным образом к башмакам Чилдермасса, сбивчиво сообщил, что не желал оскорбить собеседника. В конце концов, говорил мистер Сегундус, не поднимая глаз, предложение пройти Дорогами Короля было чересчур внезапным, не говоря уже о том, сколь неожиданным было появление самого чародея, да и вся ситуация казалась ему подозрительно удачной, чтобы…

— …чтобы происходить на самом деле? — полувопросительно закончил фразу Чилдермасс, делая шаг навстречу мистеру Сегундусу.

Мистеру Сегундусу очень хотелось сказать, что любой на его месте бы засомневался. У него даже была мысль вспылить и возмутиться. Однако же в присутствии Чилдермасса он не чувствовал ни малейшего желания вступать в излишние споры.

— Да, — тихо сказал мистер Сегундус, наконец встречаясь с чародеем глазами. Чилдермасс моргнул от его честного ответа. — Я ничего не ждал от сегодняшнего собрания, мистер Чилдермасс. Но вот появляетесь вы, неуловимый как тень и источающий волшебство как наследный бастард Короля-Ворона, и зовёте меня туда, куда я и не рисковал помыслить заглянуть. Это… — мистер Сегундус запнулся и умолк, смутившись своей откровенности.

Свечи вокруг них мигнули, и пламя их на несколько секунд окрасилось синим.

— «Наследный бастард Короля-Ворона», — насмешливо повторил Чилдермасс, словно пробуя слова на вкус. — Благодарю вас, мистер Сегундус. Обычно меня просто называют йоркширским ублюдком. В вашей версии это звучит… благородно.

— Я не… — запротестовал мистер Сегундус, чувствуя за собой вину за сказанное.

— Я знаю, — спокойно сказал Чилдермасс, взяв ладонь мистера Сегундуса в руки. — Вы — не тот человек, среди чьих желаний было бы оскорбить кого бы то ни было. И вы умеете мечтать. Поэтому, открыв новый путь на Дорогах, я и пришёл к вам, а не к любому другому волшебнику из Йоркского общества. Вы поймёте то, что другие сочтут смешным, нелепым или не стоящим внимания. Спрашиваю вас ещё раз… согласны ли вы пойти со мной?

Зеркало за спиной Чилдермасса не отражало ни свечей в канделябрах, ни остальной комнаты — только их двоих. Мистер Сегундус видел собственное выражение лица через плечо чародея. Непроглядно-чёрная, топорщившаяся несуществующими перьями тень Чилдермасса в отражении бережно поднесла его ладонь к губам…

— Согласен, — сказал мистер Сегундус, переводя взгляд с зеркала на замершего в ожидании Чилдермасса.

— Мы не можем знать наверняка, куда мы попадём и когда мы вернёмся, — негромко напомнил чародей. — Мне претит вся эта излишняя осторожность, однако я должен точно знать, что вы соглашаетесь, понимая все возможные…

— Мне плевать на последствия, Чилдермасс, — сказал мистер Сегундус, на мгновение изумившись собственной резкости. В зеркале позади них в тот момент было видно лишь бесконечное звёздное небо. — С вами мне нечего бояться.

Он почувствовал, как сжались пальцы на его запястье, когда посерьёзневший чёрный чародей привлёк его ближе. Свечи снова полыхнули синим, когда Чилдермасс коснулся зеркала, шепча слова заклинания — их мистер Сегундус чувствовал, как чужое дыхание на коже. А потом они шагнули в звёздное небо, он и чёрная пернатая тень, не отпустившая его руку даже тогда, когда сам мистер Сегундус пророс серыми узорчатыми перьями и увидел своё отражение в изнанке зеркала, повернув голову вокруг своей оси. Он знал, что была связь между колдовством зеркала и синими вспышками свечей, понимал, что в человеческом языке не было слов для описания нисходящего полёта в переплетении теней, и даже отдавал себе отчёт в том, что какая-то его часть смеялась хором с чем-то иным, летевшим рядом. Вдобавок ко всему этому он с уверенностью мог бы заявить, что они смогут попытаться найти для всего увиденного и прочувствованного научные термины — когда вернутся. С рассветом, конечно же, иначе ведь и быть не могло.

А ещё он совершенно не боялся.  
Летевшая рядом тень это тоже знала.


End file.
